starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Lopez
General Lauren Elizabeth Lopez is an American actor now based in Los Angeles, California and one of the original members of Team StarKid, a theater production company. She is 4'10". Generally, Lopez is an actor, singer, and dancer in theater productions, but she has also dabbled in choreography in ''The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals''. In short (just like her), she is a f u c c i n g. g o d d e s s. p e r i o d. and is fucking iconic . Why can't everyone in the world be a cutie like her? Theater As a member of StarKid productions, Lopez has been involved 9 out of 11 productions from the company as well as played Frodo (nicknamed character) in an unreleased StarKid show based on The Lord of the Rings. She has also been involved in both Airport for Birds and 1Night2Last3Ever, which are StarKid sketch comedy productions. Lopez also participated in both Apocalyptour and Space Tour. Outside of StarKid, she played Saint Monica and Mother Teresa in a StarKid-centric revival of The Last Days of Judas Iscariot, as well as working on Spies are Forever, Solve It Squad, The Tempest. ''She's also released her own cooking book, ''These Treats Don't Suck. Filmography Lopez has portrayed a number of characters on film as well as on stage, including the aptly-named Lauren in The Spiral Project, a 2006 drama; Katherine in Passenger Seat, a 2009 Action/Adventure Comedy; various characters in World's Worst Musical, a 2012 TV series; an unnamed character in Struck By Lightning, a 2012 Drama/Comedy; Princess Allegro in Muzzled the Musical, a 2015 TV series; Kelly Trackstock in Inside the Extras Studio, a 2016 TV series; and George Eliot in Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party, a 2016 web series. She can also be seen in Adaptive Studios' new series, Stellar People ''and their upcoming series ''The Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye. ''She has appeared in promos for ''The Happytime Murders and American Vandal, as well as national commercials & ad campaigns for Toys R Us, Kmart, Intel, Bank of America, Amtrak, and more. Education Graduate of the BFA Acting program at the University of Michigan (2009). Special skills - not having a mom like everyone else in the kingdom - being a FUCKING GODDESS - snatching mustaches - turning off lights - being Lazy - wearing wigs - being totally awesome - dancing around while dissing Harry Potter - using the potty - rolling on the floor - making homemade dark marks - setting zappers to pew. (Pew! Pew! Pew!) - getting naked in a lake - making Voldemort clean - being tough - stabbing people - monkey stuff, I guess. - tearing off your head and letting her larvae devour your body - not wanting to do the work today - changing the climate - being addicted to drugs - recently giving birth to her daughter Diane, a 10 year old 5lb chihuahua - hitting on Hermione Granger - anything on Pigfarts - beer - sporting - talking about sporting - drawing (the shading was particularly good)(and the cross-hatching) - playing gay characters - making damn good coffee (That she spit in) - having a worse shitty paying job over her already shitty paying job - identifying blue...... shit? - making Cakes - portraying young British boys - portraying boys in general - eating everything - watching things bounce - randomly pulling shoes out of thin air (where did that come from?!) - skinny dipping - burning Mammoths - staying in character while being attacked by singing mindless zombies - not thinking about the implications - snatching Ron Weasley's girl - being a snacc - wearing the brown boots (you know the ones) - not wearing seat belts - editing her own Wiki page - being our one and only Queen. We only serve to please the Queen. - fire - gay - existing - Being the most amazing person in existence - making people cry of her amazing singing - making girls realize they are Gay or Bi - wasting people’s time in school because they are just looking her up - being the most beautiful girl in the world - drinking bleach (she washed her water bottle with it) - staning Satan - eating everything she sees WE STAN FOR A QWEEEN Books * These Treats Don't Suck Is she...The Latte Hotte? (obviously)Category:Cast Category:Acting Roles Category:Roles